im your servant and your my princess
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: not the best title but i guess it will work. ok so bubbles and boomer have been through a lot and when they meet will things go better or worse if you want to find out read and bubbles is the princess and boomer you will have to find out
1. we meat

Introduction

bubbles- italic boomer -bold blake- underline cindy- italic/ underline

No ones p.o.v

Our story takes place in the 1800's. in a kingdom well know as the kingdom of kindness. In the kingdom lived a small princess her name was bubbles. She was only 5 when her father the king died of a heart attack. Then when she was 13 her mother died of old age. Bubbles was not old enough to take her mother's throne until she was 18 and married.

Now lets go to a young boy who had to live through misery such as our princess bubbles. His name was boomer he was just a simple peasant. His mother died at giving birth so he never meet his mother. His father was an alcoholic and would always beat the young boy and he would say why did his mother take her life for his he was nothing but trash. He would also say he will never be anything but trash and that he will die like a piece of worthless trash that didn't deserve to live. Boomer didn't like how his own father was to him so when he turned 15 he ran away to get a job and have a life far away from his past and his father.

On bubbles 15 birthday everyone in the kingdom celebrated her birthday. Which was kind of them to do. And at noon she went to the kingdom to thank them personally. When she got there she saw her kingdom for the second time in her life because she was never aloud out of the palace. Everyone greeted her with gifts and happy birthdays. For the first time in years she felt loved and warmth in her and she loved it so much. Around 1 she managed to get away from the kingdoms knights that were with her. While walking through the kingdom she found out how nice everyone was and they didn't know she was the princess. When she was walking and wasn't looking she bumped into someone. He was a young boy around her age. He had ocean blue eyes and golden yellow hair that shined in the sunlight.

Bubbles p.o.v

_When I finally got away from the knights I walked around the kingdom and on one knew I was the princess. While walking I bumped into someone he had ocean blue eyes and golden yellow hair that shined in the light. I looked at him and said_

_Im sorry sir_

**Its alright nice to meet you my name is boomer, may I ask what your name is my lady**

_I giggled and thought should I tell him my real name or should I lie. I never liked lying so I told him_

_My name is bubbles nice to meet you_

**Bubbles you mean princess bubbles**

_Well ummm I am princess bubbles_

**You are the princess well first let me say happy birthday princess**

_Thank you and please don't tell no one that I am the princess I want to be free for at least one day_

**Ummmmm alright well ill be on my way nice meeting you princess**

_Wait!_

**Yes?**

_Do you mind showing me around the kingdom?_

**I would love to show you the kingdom princess!**

_Thank you and can you call me bubbles_

**Ummm sure ill call you bubbles so what do you want to do**

_I want to walk around the kingdom._

**Well ok lets start over here.**

_**20 min later**_

_Boomer!_

**Yes bubbles**

_Can you please tell me about your childhood._

**Boomer looked at bubbles with a sad look in his eyes**

**Well bubbles my childhood wasn't the best maybe even the worst.**

_and why would that be?_

**It's a long story and I don't want to bore you with it**

_Boomer please tell me I want to know really I do_

**Fine ill tell you**

**Boomer's childhood:**

Well when my mother was in labor they told her that only one of us would live me or her. She loved life but gave it up for me and when I was born my mother died. I never got to meet her. My father hated me because of my mother's death. He would always say it was my fault and my fault only. Then my father would always beat me until I bleed. I never liked it so when I turned 15 I left my home so I could go away from my father and my past.

_Oh my boomer I am so sorry for what you had to go through_

**Well I'm sorry too I never wanted to go through that pain.**

_Well boomer I had to go through pain also._

**You had to go through pain he asked surprised**

_Yes boomer I did may I tell you about it_

**Yes you may**

_**Bubbles childhood**_

_When I was 5 my father died of a heart attack. I don't remember him. I've only seen him in pictures. I lived years with a mother but my mother had so much work form the kingdom. That she didn't have time for me so I was raised by my maids. They taught me good from bad. Then my mother died when I was 13 at that age she still didn't have time for me but on the day she died she told me she loved me and then she died. After that I was alone sure I had maids, knights, men and woman but they were nothing compared to my mother and father._

_Bubbles let a few tears fall out of her eyes but before she could cry more she felt two arms around her. It was giving her a hug she felt even more love than ever before. Then it let go of her._

**Bubbles don't cry I know how it feels to be alone and to have no one.**

_I know you do boomer you lived with pain just like me._

**Oh bubbles whenever you need to talk to someone come find me.**

_But how will I find you._

**I don't know.**

_I know how about you come live with me you left your home!_

**But how can I just go live with you.**

_Ummmm you can't be a maid nor a knight oh how about a servant_

**A servant**

_Yes but not just any servant my servant no one else can tell you what to do but me._

**Ummmmm ok ill be your servant**

_Ok then lets go before they notice I was gone._

**Ok lets go my lady**

_Bubbles giggled boomer call me bubbles not my lady or princess just plain old bubbles. For the first time in years bubbles smiled a real smile._

**Well ok bubbles shouldn't we be on our way**

_Yes we should now come on_

Boomer's p.o.v

**We ran through the kingdom bubbles kept on giggling which I didn't mind i really liked it when she giggled. When we found her knights they didn't even notice that she was gone some knights huh. I didn't know what to do so I asked her**

**What do we do now.**

_Get in_

**WHAT!**

_I said get in_

**I know I heard you but why**

_This is how I get home and you are coming with me._

**Ummmm alright are you sure they wont get mad**

_Of course not boomer you are my servant and my servant comes with me everywhere my rule._

**Ok then you go first**

_Ok gets in the carriage come on boomer_

**Ok im coming gets in the carriage with bubbles**

_I've never been In a carriage and bubbles carriage is blue with gold and its small but nice. Now I am a servant for a princess not just any princess but princess bubbles. Who would have guessed that I would be her servant? Plus I really like bubbles she's kind, sweet, loving, and joyful. I also get her like she gets me I didn't have a mother like she didn't have a father. And her mother was almost never there for her just like my father but I never thought she went through that. That's because she's always happy and cheerful._

_**At the palace**_

_Boomer we're here come on_

**Oh ok**

_I need to show you your room bubbles said as she entered the palace_

**My room**

_Yes of course boomer your room what did you think that I would let you sleep outside silly boy_

**Oh and no I don't think you would let me sleep outside**

_Ok then lets go !_

**Ok lets!**

_**No ones p.o.v**_

Bubbles and boomer walked up the stairs. Until they got to a room Bubbles then opened the door to show a cobalt blue colored room.

_Boomer this is your room I hope you like it?_

**Thank you bubbles for the room**

_You welcome would you like me to show you my room?_

**Yes please**

_Then come with me_

**_Bubbles room_**

_Here we are this is my room opens door_

**Wow bubbles you have a big and I mean big room.**

_Thanks boomer._

**So what do I have to do.**

_For what_

**Im the servant don't I have things to do?**

_Right now no if you want you can walk around and get to know the place._

_Ok I'll do that and when I'm done I'll come back._

**Ok you should be on your way.**

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

**I walked through the palace when I meet a boy the same age as me his name was blake.**

_**Blake's p.o.v**_

I was walking to get to the kitchen when I meet a boy my age his name was boomer.

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

**Blake looked a lot like me. His eyes are blue but his hair is a bit lighter**

**Then mine**

**_Blake's p.o.v_**

This boomer kid looks a lot like me. He has blue eyes but his hair is a bit darker than mine. He could be a use to me.

So boomer what are you doing in the palace.

**Well I'm the princess's new servant**

Oh don't you have to be the princess

**Yes I guess but she told me to look around**

Oh I see well nice meeting you

**You too**

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

**After I left I walked around until I found a picture of the queen and the princess they looked so happy. I started to think about how my mother would have been. Would she be kind, mean, young, old ,pretty ,or ugly so many questions no one to answer them. I left the picture and kept walking.**

_**Bubbles p.o.v**_

_I let boomer look around for a while. I started to get lonely so I went to the garden. Before I left I wanted to change I picked out a soft light blue dress almost like a night gown._

**_The garden_**

_**No one's p.o.v**_

Bubbles looked around the garden it had all types of flowers like blossoms, buttercups, daisies, and more. Also in the garden there was a swing. She walked to the swing and started swinging back and forth back and forth. She was all alone with no one but this is how she lived her life alone. Boomer walks past the garden and sees the princess swinging on a swing. He walks to her.

**Hello princess!**

_Oh hello boomer you scared me!_

**I'm dearly sorry princess.**

_It's alright did you like the palace._

**It's very nice and there is a lot of blue.**

_Yes my favorite color is blue_

**So is mine**

_Really?_

**Yes it is**

_That's nice._

**Yeah ummm do you want me to push you?**

_Yes please!_

**Ok then 1, 2, 3 *whoosh***

Bubbles giggled as boomer pushed her higher and higher. Boomer enjoyed when bubbles giggled. They played for hours until the sun started to set which meant time for dinner.

_**Around 8 pm**_

_**No ones p.o.v**_

_Princess, princess its time for dinner one of maids yelled_

_Alright Cindy I'll be there in a minute_

_Alright I'll be in the dining room waiting for your arrival_

_Ok boomer we should go to dinner come on_

**But princess do I have to eat with you**

_Yes you do_

**But I'm a servant don't I eat when you're done eating.**

_Of course not boomer you maybe a servant but you're my servant thus you eat with me._

**Alright then we should get going.**

**_Dining room_**

_**Blake's p.o.v**_

I was walking to the dining room to give the princess her food and she wasn't there, so I asked Cindy to go find her. After Cindy left she came back five minutes later. Well did you find her I asked Cindy in an annoyed tone. _Yes I found she's in the garden with boomer she'll be here soon Cindy said in a lifeless tone._ Well alright thank you, you can be leave now.

The princess came six minutes later with the servant boy boomer. Princess you are late for dinner and what is boomer doing here I asked her with an even annoyed tone in my voice._ Well Blake boomer is my servant so he should eat with me and he will bubbles answered with a stern voice._ Well alright then sit down please I said with a steady voice. _What are we having today Blaking the princess asked in a sweet voice._ Ugh that voice I hate it most people like it I thought. Then haven't told me but you know you'll like it._ *Giggles* ok I'll take your word she told me with a sweet loving voice._ Well I should get your food ill be back I told her In a good manner.

**_After dinner_**

**_Boomer's p.o.v_**

**Once me and the princess were done. I took her to her room.**

**Good night bubbles I'll see you tomorrow I told her. Alright boomer sweet dreams and good night she said with a sleepy voice. Then she gave me a gently kiss on the cheek I couldn't help but blush a bit I look at her and she had also gotten a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. Then she said bye in a sweet gently voice that I seemed to love. Bye bubbles and with that I left her room and off to mine waiting for tomorrow to come so I will be able to see bubbles.**

_**Blake's p.o.v**_

_**In his room**_

I left as soon as I could to come up with a plan to destroy bubbles and after all these years I finely out how and that servant will help. Just wait bubbles just wait my mother will be proud of me because your parents killed her. Now it's my turn.

_**Time skip 3 months**_

_**Bubbles p.o.v**_

_My life has been great since I meet boomer on my 15th birthday. I really like him too. He has helped a lot with my problems and I think I might be falling for him. I can't help it he's just so sweet, kind, cute, lovable and more. Yeah I'm falling for him and I'm proud about it!_

_**Boomer's p.o.v**_

**Life's been good for me it's because I'm with bubbles all day. I really like her no wait no I don't I love her since the first time I saw her but I'm just a servant.**

_**Blake's p.o.v**_

Tomorrow night my plan will come in action. Just wait just wait they wont know what hit them.

**_No one's p.o.v_**

Everything went smooth that day until the next night

_**Next night**_

_**No one's p.o.v**_

Once nightfall came when everyone was sleeping expect one cruel person by the name of Blake. Blake looked both ways no make sure no one saw him but he didn't look close enough there was a young girl a maid by the name of Cindy. She watched as Blake left his room and walk through the palace's hallways and she flowed him until he got to the door. Not just any door but the princess's room. Then she saw him holding something. She looked closer to see it was knife. He turned the door knob and entered the princess's room quietly. Cindy looked at Blake as he walked to the princess's bed. She couldn't help it anymore she ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. Then she stopped and walked to a room. The room belonged to boomer the servant. She knocked the door quickly. Then someone answered the door it was boomer. He looked at her and saw she was crying.

**Whats wrong Cindy**

_Ssome oone iis ttrying to hurt the pprincess she said between tears._

Without any thought boomer grabbed her arm and ran to the princess room. While they were running they heard a horrible scream that hurt boomer the most. He let go of Cindy's arm and ran faster than he ever did. Cindy knew what he was trying to do so she ran behind him.

Once boomer got to bubbles room. He saw something horrible something he never thought he would see.

* * *

><p><strong><em>me:Well that's all I got stay tune for the next chapter. Just noticed something this chapter was really long and it took me like 2 weeks to finish this chapter u should be proud of me. Oh and let me just say I do not own anything and sorry blossom, buttercup, brick, butch aren't here ill do there stories later. Is there any-<em>**

**Boomer: come on already your taking tooooo long**

**_Me: well excuse me for trying not to be a good person_**

**Boomer: your excused : D**

_**Me: BOOMER**_

**Boomer: yes**

_**Me: don't give me that attitude**_

**Boomer: what attitude! : )**

_Bubbles: I am soooo sorry for them fighting so ummm I think I have to stop it so I guess bye and I am really and I mean really sorry. Bye_

_HEY YOU TWO STOP RIGHT NOW_

**_Me & boomer: NO STAY OUT OF THIS_**


	2. oh no

_**No one's p.o.v**_

Boomer just looked and all he saw so much red blood on bubbles bed and on her white well used to be white night gown. He ran to her side and there was a note. He picked it up and read it

**_Oh hello reader you must be wondering why someone would do this to your princess. Well I did it this is because I hate her with all my might and now she will die_**

**_Bye bye have a nice life ( maybe )_**

As boomer read the note he went pale. The love of his life was going to die if he didn't do something and he had to do it fast. He yelled for cindy and she was at his side in a second. Yes what do you need she asked in her raspy voice that she had from her crying. Cindy I need you to call a doctor and tell him to come fast. Then I need you to bring some warm wet towels and some dry do this fast and I mean fast do you understand. Yes was all she answered and then she was gone.

_With cindy:_

_I ran though the long hallways until I got to the old telegraph thing (a/n this was their phone) I sent the message and I waited like one min but it felt like ten. He said he would be here like in five min._

_**With boomer**_

_**I looked around and found some covers that I could use to help stop bubbles blood. I was and I still and worried but something hadn't left my mind and that was who would do this to her she never did anything to hurt anyone. Who would be so cruel and do this.**_

_With cindy_

_I ran through the hall only to bump into someone that I really didn't want to see and his person was blake….._

_Bubbles: why wont you two stop fighting_

_**Me/ boomer: stay out of this**_

Me: and I know it's a short chapter but you will have to wait oh read and review please oh I don't own anything

_Bubbles: bye *** boomer and me in the background fighting *** ugh why wont they stop_


End file.
